Please, make me smile
by snoconewarrior
Summary: My first Fanfic. What will Ichigo and friends do when a new girl with exteremely high spirit energy comes to ther school? Read to find out!  im not very good at summarys rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new girl

Just as Ichigo and friends got to school their teacher said "good morning class, today we have a new student!" A girl with blonde raggedy hair walked in. "My name is Ako." The small girl said. "Shouldn't she be in grade school?" A few kids mumbled. Ako glared at them and they immediately stopped talking. "Ichigo," Rukia whispered. "She has a huge amount of spiritual pressure!" "I noticed." He replied. "It's almost as strong as a captain." Rukia's soul pager beeped. "Ichigo!" "I'm on it!" As soon as Ichigo was gone Rukia noticed that Ako was gone as well.

-After school-

"Ichigo, gather Orihime, Chad, and Uryu." Rukia said. "Why? Ichigo asked. "Besides it's starting to rain." "The new girl Ako gives me a bad feeling and I want to ask Urahara about it." "They have the right to know as well." Ichigo ran off to get the others. Rukia sighed. "Who is she?" Rukia asked herself. I guess I'll just have to wait.

-Later-

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu all went to the Urahara shop. "Welcome!" Kisuke said. Not even mentioning the girl, sleeping on his back. "Um, Urahara-san, who is that on your back?" The man's eyes widened. "Well, you see…" "Wait!" Ichigo said. "Isn't that the new girl in our class?" Just then the girl woke up. "Papa, who are these people? " She said sleepily."They have super high spirit energy and that one looks like a Quincy." Everyone except Kisuke's eyes widened. "This is my daughter, Ako Urahara" "No way!" Ichigo said. As if on cue Toshiro Hitsugaya, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, and Rangiku Matsumoto all walked in. "Did you just say Ako?" Toshiro asked. "Yes, Why?" Toshiro's Eyes widened "There is no way SHE'S the new captain!" Now everyone stared at Toshiro in surprise. "Don't look at me." Toshiro said cautiously. "She's Urahara's daughter, not mine."

"Yeah" Ako said. "I'm the new captain of squad 3 Ako Urahara." "I don't believe you!" Uryu said "Well then try. Because it's the truth." "How strong are you?" Orihime and Chad asked in unison. "Take a guess." She said "I'm a captain aren't I?" "I'm going now." She bowed. After she left Ichigo immediately said. "Hat 'n' clogs I have a question." "What is it Ichigo?" "How is she your daughter?" He asked. "I mean, you may look alike but you're nothing like each other at all!" "I knew you would ask that." Urahara sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: A sudden request

**Hey everyone! Thanks for Reading my stories also I want to note that a lot of sad things happen in this. BUT! It does have a happy ending so for those who are hoping for a sad story- TO BAD!**

"What happened?" Orihime asked. "It's a bit of a long story, are you willing to hear it?" Immediately everyone agreed.

"One night" Kisuke began. "Her 8th birthday, actually, her little brother was attacked by a hollow. She tried her hardest to save him and she did. But from that day on hollows kept attacking and attacking and attacking." He kept on. "Each one that attacked got that much harder each time. Until eventually…he died and Ako blamed it on herself."

Everyone looked sad. Not a single person knew and then Kisuke broke the silence. "Can I ask you a favor?" "What?" Everyone said in unison. "Will you… Try to make her smile again?" Ichigo's eyes widened "I've been trying for years and she still hasn't smiled." Orihime then said "of course we'll help!" Every one nodded. Urahara gave a very distant smile. Just then Yoruichi came in. "Ahh what a pleasant surprise!" She said "How are you?" "Fine!" Rukia said. "How are you?" Rukia and Yoruichi chatted for a little bit then Yoruichi asked. "Oh Kisuke-san where is Akito?" "Akito?" Chad asked. "You probably know her by Ako." Yoruichi explained "Her full name however is Akito Izumi Urahara." "Ichigo there is a hollow around here…no wait it's an arrancar! By the time Ichigo got to the Arrancar, Ako had already engaged in a battle with it. Everyone stood there and watched. Ako said "Scream to the heavens, Sonohatorizuki!" Her sword doubled and each sword had a ribbon strapped on the bottom one sword was pure white and the other was pure black. The arrancar said "arrancar 22, Ryu Takeshi!" The arrancar attempted a punch and Ako dodged. Then Ako said "One" and hit Ryu with her black zanpakuto.

"Allow me to explain." She said. "Each number stands for one of your six senses." She went on. "When I hit you with my black zanpakuto it will take away whatever sense that number stands for, and I just took away your sense of taste, and unless I hit you with my white zanpakuto you will never taste anything again.

"NO WAY!" The arrancar screamed "HELL NO!" he pulled out HIS zanpakuto and said "Follow, Tadashi!" He grew mask completely over his face except for his left eye and his right arm grew gigantic. Then, he blasted I giant shot of fire. Ako dodged hit and slashed him with her black zanpakuto. "Two." Now, the giant arrancar couldn't hear a thing. She then took her chance and flash stepped behind him, and then cut his head off.


	3. Chapter 3: Rukia Missing?

**Hay! From now on each chapter is going to be MUCH longer. YAY!**

After the battle everyone looked at Ako in surprise. Except for Urahara, of course."N-no way." Hitsugaya said. "Wow!" Orihime exclaimed. "She didn't even have to use her Bankai!" Yumichika and Ikkaku said simultaneously. Not a single one of the soul reapers could believe it. "That was awesome Izumi-Chan!" Rangiku said. Ako said nothing. "She's way stronger than any NORMAL captain don't you think?" Uryu whispered to Chad. "Definitely." The tall man replied. "I can only imagine her Bankai." Rukia sighed. Ichigo was too amazed to say anything. Kisuke then said, "Why don't all of you head on home?" "It's getting late." "Let us go" Yumichika said. "Right." Ikkaku said simply. "Ichigo, I'm staying with you again!" "Whatever."

**-Later—**

"Ichigo." Rukia said. "Yeah?" "That Ako gives me a bad feeling." "You to, huh?" They continued to talk for a little while. "Well, whatever's wrong I'm sure we'll get through it. Now then, let's get some rest, we have school tomorrow." Rukia said. "Oh yeah…" Ichigo sighed. _I hope so._

**-The next day—**

Ichigo knocked on his closet door. "Rukia!" He yelled "Rukia I swear if you don't come out now I'm going to open this door!" No answer. "RUKIA!" Still, no answer. "Dammit!" He opened the closet door. Rukia wasn't in there!_ Rukia's not in here! Maybe she's already at school._ Ichigo looked at the clock. "Holy shit, I'm late!" He ran down stairs and headed off to school. He barely got there on time. But one thing was off. Neither Rukia nor Ako were there.

_I shouldn't be so worried, they probably just skipped. I'll head on over to Hat 'n' clogs' place after school._ Ichigo sighed. Will it really be that easy? Only time would tell.

**-After school-**

Ichigo went over to Kisuke's house only to find something amazing. Ako was lying in bed and she had fainted. Kisuke sat near her with a worried look on his face. "What the hell happened?" Kisuke looked at Ichigo. "Apparently, that arrancar she faced slipped her a little poisonous goodbye present." "Great, now not only is Rukia missing but now Ako got poisoned!" Ichigo couldn't believe it. "Rukia's gone missing?" Kisuke inquired. "Yeah! I haven't seen her since yesterday!" "O, joy." Urahara said.

**-In Hueco Mundo—**

"With you, little girl, Ichigo will come running to save you!" "Then, you'll both die together!" Someone said. "Ichigo will get you all, especially because we have Ako on our side!" We know, you fool!" Another rough voice said. "We have already taken the…necessary precautions." A small, younger voice said cheerfully. "Don't worry because by the time were done with you you'll be glad you going to die!" They all started hitting and kicking, slapping andhurting Rukia. She said nothing.

**-Back to the world of the living—**

"Damn." Ichigo said "I'm going to gather everyone else; I'm going to save Rukia." I knew you would say that." Urahara sighed. _Don't worry Ako, Rukia you're all going to be okay. _As soon as Ichigo left Toshiro Hitsugaya came in. "Urahara, open up a garganta for me please, I need to investigate something." "Whatever you say, Toshiro." "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." "Yeah, yeah." Kisuke said.

Ichigo went and got the others and came back to Urahara shop."Welcome back Ichigo and friends." As soon as Orihime saw Ako she knew what had happened. "Mr. Kisuke, Can I try to heal her?" "I don't know if she can even be healed the slightest bit." Orihime attempted to heal Ako. "I didn't heal her completely, but she will at least live until I get back." Orihime said sadly. "Don't worry, Orihime-Chan." They all went off to Hueco Mundo. "I'll save you Rukia, no matter what!" Ichigo whispered to himself.


End file.
